Let Him Go
by DEATHXBYXTREE
Summary: This is another one shot based on the song Let her Go by Passenger


Can't come Back (NaruSasu)

_A/N: This is something that I wanted to do for Can't come Back for the SpideyPool fic that I did awhile ago. I have found it aspiring that I can write something that has a lot of Feelings in it. Hopefully that this one shot will help out with things of different people from different series of different universes, and that I can keep writing something like this for awhile. I like how I did the last one and that I can keep my writing skills up. Anyways, this will be based on the same song, and that, hopefully, that I can make something about it in away. This is a Naruto fic in the end, and maybe I will do something similar with another series. So enjoy and be happy in away. :')_

_Letter_

Normal POV

"Speaking"

A coughing blond stared up at the dark eyes that stared back at him, and that he was happy that it was him that had taken his life, and not anyone else. Tears ran down his face as he looked at the crying eyes. It was their first battle that they had taken it out on each other to the max, and he knew that this will be the day that they will come to this conclusion.

_Sasuke,_

_I know that you have seen many horrors in your life, I can relate, since that a lot of the villagers tend to make me out of a monster that is within me. I remember how we meet when we were younger, and that's when it all started. Me on the swing, and you coming up to me to see why others were always away, and that it can't be helped, since I was born on the day where everyone had someone important died to them. I know that you hate your bother with a passion, that you have never seen me in your future, but I seen you in mine._

The blond smiled weakly as he raised his hand up to caress the others face gently, he knew that this will probably be the last time that they will see each other in this life, and that this will be something that he can cherish into the afterlife.

"I'm so sorry... Sasuke... I knew that you'd win in the end... I didn't want to bring myself to bring you back..." The blond started.

The crying eyes stared back at him, "I... I didn't knew that you cared that much! Why – why did you follow me, Naruto?"

"Because..." Naruto coughed up blood. "You are my friend... No matter what the others say..."

Sasuke felt more tear running down his face, and that his only true friend had sacrificed himself, to make sure that he gotten away. Why did it have to come to this? Why did he have to kill his best friend to achieve his goal? For what, to kill his older brother, power? He did it to avenge his Clan, but at what cost? He was angry at himself, and at the Council to make sure that he never left and fuelled the flames for him to leave oh so badly.

_Hopefully, I can see you smile again, and that we can also do amazing things with each others in the future. Hehe, I can guess that you were more gay than straight, and that you never took the affections with girls over the years that we've known each other. You were always by my side, and we did all those pranks on other, and you were there to comfort me whenever I was sad. I just hope that one day; this village doesn't kill me anytime soon. I just hope that we can still be friends till the end; even if that means that we can't see each other for awhile._

"For what cost did it take to make sure that I was safe, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the shimmering blue eye.

"I want you to be happy... I never liked that frown, Sasuke..." Naruto spoke quietly, feeling that it was coming soon.

"Naruto? Stay with me! You can't leave me!" Sasuke was yelling, feeling more tears run down his face.

"I will... Sasuke... I don't want to leave yet... I want to stay with... with you a little longer..." Naruto said weakly.

_Hey, who knows? We might become the famous duo that the Shinobi world will come to know? I just hope that we can see things at the right angle. I also wanted to say that I love you. I never had this letter sent to you, because I know that some of your fan girls will get angry with me, and try to beat me up to a bloody pulp! Ha! I know I can handle their beatings since I was always being beaten up by adults when we met. Do you remember that we also had great times with each other? That night where we had peeked on the girls with Kiba? Or that other time where we had eaten at Ichiraku's Ramen shop together? I know I am always loud, but there are times where I can be quiet, that some of our friend will think that something is wrong with me. I guess I can be serious too._

Sasuke held the dying body of Naruto, and he didn't notice that a certain Jounin was watching from afar. It was something to see that one of his students had died in the other's arms. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He watched the dark haired teen held the corpse of The Knuckle Headed Ninja in his arms.

Sasuke wailed as he felt the heart beat slowly coming to an end, and it wasn't going to be the same with the bubble of sunshine. He felt all his anger, all his sorrow, all his grief pour out on the wailing. He had done something that he will regret later in life, and this wasn't supposed to be like this! He was very selfish and never noticed that Naruto was behind him all the way, even in the Chunnin exams awhile ago. He never thought that it would end like this. He thought that the Kyuubi will heal him quick, like it always had.

"Why did you follow me? Why! WHY!" Sasuke cried out, feeling the warmth of Naruto's body leave him.

He felt something fell out of the pocket of the blond's jumpsuit. It looked like a letter.

_But lately... I noticed that you haven't been around, and that you have almost forgotten about me. However, when the time is right, I might build up enough courage to give you this letter. I just need some more time to see you with your smile, and not the cocky grin that you do all the time._

_I also remember the time where Haku had embedded those senbons in you, I've gotten so angry! I wanted to see that man gone! Even if he was my friend for a short while, but it wasn't me that ended his life, it was Kaka-sensei that ended his life with the Chidori. I know that I haven't told you about Haku, is because that he was like me. Only, he wasn't like me. I know that we can get by soon._

Kakashi came around from the bush that was concealing him, and walked over to the crying Uchiha, who sobbed even more when he started to read the letter. As if on cue, the rain started to pour as he approached the two. He glanced down at Paku, who only looked back up at with a sad expression. He started to howl for the lost of one of their own.

"I... I didn't know... Kakashi-sensei... If only I knew sooner... then it wouldn't turn out like this..." Sasuke spoke softly as he held the letter closer to him. "I... I was his everything!"

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to continue this road that Itachi had started?" Kakashi had asked quietly.

"No..."

_I also want to let you know, if something ever happens to me, you can have Gama-chan. I left my entire savings in the little wallet for you, in case like we fight and something happens to me in the end. I wanted to say, I love you with everything that I have. I love you with all my heart, and that we can do more in this life, and the next as well. Funny thing is, I was going to give this to you before the Chunnin exams! How cheesy right? Well, I hope that this letter never makes it to your hands, otherwise that I may die from embarrassment!_

_With Lots of Love,_

_Naruto_

Kakashi escorted the little dark haired teen back, which he didn't want Kakashi to carry Naruto's body, and he wanted to let the village that he had killed the one that saved his soul at the cost of his life. It wasn't supposed to be like this...


End file.
